What's in your world
by ULTRA SONIC
Summary: Takes place after IcthyoReignition.  The team is now six, but will it be enough to stop Mesogog's plans from turning Earth back to it's prehistoric roots?
1. Getting back into the kick of things

AN: What's up everybody? Now I know I haven't written in practically two (make that three) months, but between enjoying what was left of summer, watching Transformers a couple of times (that movie is sick), playing Metroid Prime 3 (also sick), getting ready for my fall classes, and having another attack of writer's block, I've been out of it for a while, but I'm back.

I figured before I got started on this fic I'd go back and take a look at my other fics and make some edits in some places that needed them. The changes aren't blatantly obvious, but I think it helps polish up the fics a little more than when I first published them.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the rights to Power Rangers. The Walt Disney Company/Buena Vista Entertainment does.

--

Chapter 1-Getting back into the kick of things

A usual day in the life of a typical teenager at Reefside could usually be described as merely going to school, and then either going home to try and catch up on some homework (maybe), or going to Hayley's Cyberspace to veg out with old-school arcade games and/or chat up a storm with other kids there. For a lot of teens, it can usually be either all or only some of things. And usually, when Friday comes around, it's usually more of the latter choice, especially on Saturdays like today. And while Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent would be doing more or less the kinds of stuff their other peers would be doing, today though…wasn't exactly one of those days.

It had been a few days after the whole incident with the sixth dino gem (which resulted in Kat being the gem's rightful owner and the "newest" addition to the team) and Tommy had suggested that they relax for the rest of the week but that they meet up back at his house early Saturday afternoon for some training.

Tommy's students (namely Conner and Ethan) groaned at first, but when Tommy said that the training would be light and that if anything it wouldn't last for more than an hour, the whining stopped…a little.

Conner and his friend's arrival at their teacher's house at been just a few minutes ago and when they had rang the doorbell there wasn't an answer, but then when they saw their teacher open the door looking slightly flushed and Katherine standing right behind him with a rosy blush of her own on her face it didn't take long for the four teens to realize Kat had gotten there before they did, plus it took even less time for Conner to think up several "scenarios" as to what might have gone down between their teacher and Kat just before he and his friends got there. But since the two adults were wearing exercise clothes and they both didn't look as though they just woke up, Conner said nothing.

_I really gotta lay off watching One Tree Hill._

As soon as they made their way through to the house to the back porch, Katherine, Tommy, and Tommy's students wasted no time getting to work. After about ten minutes of warming up, the sixsome split off into sparring groups. One was Conner and Ethan; another was Tommy and Trent; and the last one was Kat and Kira.

Twenty minutes later, the groups switched out with it being Trent and Conner; Ethan and Kira; and Tommy and Kat.

At first the sparring went just as before, but then all of a sudden, just as Tommy was about to execute a move, Kat quickly countered it, catching her boyfriend completely off guard and executing a takedown that had Tommy lying flat on his back with Kat literally sitting on top of him in a semi-straddle. Needless to say, Tommy's students saw the whole thing and just stood there with their eyes wide open.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Dude," Conner followed.

"Getting a little rusty, Tommy?" Kat asked teasingly.

"No." Tommy said with a slight smirk as he tried to get up, but Kat's legs were holding him down good.

"Okay, maybe a little…" He conceded.

"How'd you do that?" Kira asked.

"It's a little move Tommy taught me way back when." Kat replied.

"Can't believe you still remember that move." Tommy remarked, still amazed she floored him with little effort.

"Well, during my days in London, I'd practice it in my off-time, as well as a few other moves."

"Damn," Ethan said.

"Remind me never to get you p.o.'d." Conner said.

"Somehow I don't think Kat's the one you need to worry about pissing off, Conner." Kira supplied. "Because that position's already been filled."

"Oh, look at me; I'm shaking in my Adidas." Conner said in a mock tone.

"Okay, could you guys cut it out already and get back to your exercises?" Tommy asked, though he too was fighting to urge to smile. "We still have a half hour to go."

Forgetting about his argument, Conner went back to sparring practice with Trent, even though he, along with everyone else saw Kat still straddling their teacher.

_And he tells _us_ to get back to what we're supposed to be doing?_ Conner thought to himself as he took a quick glance at his teacher and Kat.

"Well, never let it be said that I never _literally_ fell for you." Tommy said.

"Indeed." Kat said with a teasing light in her eyes as she leaned into her boyfriend's face for a kiss before she got up and helped him to his feet.

--

Thirty minutes later, training was over and everyone went inside to Tommy's kitchen for some water and to relax a bit. After a while of lounging the group went down to the Dino Ruins to check up on any possible attacks Mesogog might have either launched or planned.

"You know, I've already been down here a few times, but I still have that feeling that I might see Alpha coming in from a corner or something." Kat remarked as they finally got to the basement level of the Ruins.

"Believe me, you're not the only one who's had that feeling." Tommy said.

"Was he that red robot who said 'Teleportation sequence activated' in that video diary?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Tommy answered his student as he stepped up to the mainframe and turned it on. "He was Zordon's chief assistant (strike that, his only assistant) for the longest time, even way before Jason and the original Rangers showed up. He was a little bit klutzy at times, and a little bit too much of a worrywart, but he was definitely into the cause as much as the rest of us and did everything he could to help us out, and then some." Tommy finished with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"So where is he now?" Ethan asked.

"Well, he went back to his home planet of Edenoi after Dark Specter and his forces were destroyed; then after briefly joining me, Jason, and several others to find and take out the Machine Empire's remnants, he relocated to Aquitar to join Billy there and that was the last time I heard from him." Tommy answered.

"The original Blue Ranger's living on another planet?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Kat replied. "It's kind of a long story…"

"Whoa,"

Kat, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Conner then turned to the sound of Tommy's voice as he looked at the screen that had a satellite picture of Reefside with a dialog box in the middle saying, ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED.

"What's going on?" Trent asked as he and the others joined Tommy.

"I'm not sure." Tommy replied. "The tracking system's detected some kind of energy reading, but that's it."

"Is it Elsa and co.?" Conner asked.

"I don't think it is." Tommy answered.

"Can you get a fix on it?" Ethan asked.

Tommy entered in some codes, and the response said, LOCK-ON FAILURE. ENERGY SIGNATURE UNTRACEABLE.

"'Untraceable'?" Trent, Ethan, and Kat said at once.

"But it just said…" Trent began.

"I know." Tommy said as he typed in some more keys, and after a minute the screen then said, NO DINO GEM ENERGY MATCH FOUND.

"So whatever that energy is out there, it's definitely _not_ a dino gem." Kat remarked.

"No, definitely not." Tommy said as he typed some more, already guessing as to what the energy might be

"What if it's a Dinozord egg?"

"Already thinking that too." Tommy said as he typed in some keys, and for more than a minute the screen only said, LOADING… After which a dialog box then appeared in the middle saying, ENERGY UNKNOWN.

"Okay, scratch _that_ one out." Ethan said.

"Let's not rule it out yet." Tommy said. "It only said it didn't know what it was, that doesn't mean that it might _not_ be a Dinozord egg." He continued as he remembered getting energy traces on Conner, Ethan, and Kira's respective Dinozord eggs only after his three students became Rangers.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it _is_," Conner pointed out.

"All the more reason not to rule out anything yet." Tommy reminded.

"But I don't get it why we can't a lock on it though." Kira said.

"Something's gotta be blocking it somehow." Katherine guessed.

"Think Mesogog's trying to bait us?" Conner asked.

DEET-DEET-DEET! DEET-DEET-DEET!

The screen quickly switched out of the search mode and showed some Tyrannodrones and the White Ranger clone in Reefside's industrial district.

"I think might answer your question, Conner." Trent supplied.

"Bait or not, we got to get it first before they do." Tommy said as he typed in some more keys to get a more specific lock on their location. "Okay, you guys get over there and try and stop them from finding whatever that energy source is, I'll keep trying to locate where the energy's coming from."

"Got it, doc." Conner said.

"I'll go with them." Kat said.

"I had a feeling you would." Tommy said as he smiled warmly at his girlfriend. "Be careful though."

Kat nodded with a smile as she joined the four teens in the middle of the lab.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready!" Replied everyone else as they activated their morphers.

"Dino-Thunder, power up!"

"White Ranger, dino power!"

--

AN: The part where Kat takes Tommy down and is straddling him I got from watching Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story where Linda does pretty much the same thing on Bruce during a teaching session (funny moment in the movie, I gotta say). Well, enjoy the chapter, hopefully for the next one I won't take so long.


	2. Location ventured, nothing gained

AN: ATTENTION EVERYONE! Now unless you had recently read this fic for the first time, ignore this message, but for anyone who hasn't read this fic in a while, pay attention and go back and read the last part. After I had read Ch. 1 a few weeks after uploading it I felt that it didn't read right so I went back and changed it. That was the only change I made. Everything else is unchanged.

That being said, enjoy Chapter 2! I'm going to go play Mario Galaxy.

--

Chapter 2-Location ventured, nothing gained

"Any progress yet?"

Elsa looked up from the readouts she saw on the mainframe's screen to face her boss and shook her head.

"No master." She replied. "Nothing yet."

Mesogog sighed with a low growl. "Well, at the very least Dr. Oliver and his Power Rangers haven't had any luck in tracking that signal either."

"Given that you were able to broadcast the information we're getting now over to anyone who might be trying to track down the same signal (in this case The Rangers), I think the only way they'd stumble on it is if _was_ by luck."

"Indeed." Mesogog agreed as he looked at the screen Elsa was looking at before. "Keep searching the areas: both the ones we've already isolated _and_ the ones we haven't; if the signal is a Dinozord egg, we can't afford to leave any stone unturned."

"Understood." Elsa said as she got back to work.

"Dinozord or not, this is one thing you are _not_ getting for sure, Dr. Oliver." Mesogog hissed as he glanced back at the viewscreen showing the fight.

--

If one was to see the whole view from far up, one would think that it was just a group of people out in a semi-abandoned part of Reefside's industrial district on some excursion. But if one took a closer look, one would see that it was a group of Tyrannodrones led by the White Ranger clone searching the area for the signal Mesogog had been tracking.

Even though they hadn't been there for too long, the Tyrannodrones had more or less already scanned the area a few times over (namely thanks to some modifications Mesogog made on their optical scanners) and had come up with nothing.

One Tyrannodrone came up to the Ranger clone and made growls to him that the clone understood as the drone telling him that they had finished scanning the area for the signal a few times over and hadn't found anything.

"Tell that to Mesogog and those will be the last things you'll say." The clone replied. "Now go back to re-scanning the area or-"

"Heads up lizard asses!"

Both clone and drone looked up and saw Conner leap up into the air with his Tyranno-staff drawn. Not wanting to give the two any chances Conner quickly executed a vertical rap on the drone, which he quickly followed up with an upward swing, which knocked the drone several yards away.

Focusing his attention on the clone, Conner then struck at the clone, but the doppelganger merely drew his Drago-sword out of its sheath and parried it just as fast as Conner swung. Not wasting any time the clone then angled his sword to where Conner's staff was lowered and executed a fast front kick to Conner's gut, but the clone wasn't finished yet. He then somersaulted back and fired his laser at the Red Ranger.

Slightly winded by the clone's kick, but still standing, Conner quickly gripped his staff in both of his hands and twirled it as fast as he could. The blast was deflected a bit, but it still struck the ground around him and forced him back a couple of steps. Once the smoke cleared the rest of Conner's friends and Kat joined him.

"Just out of curiosity, do you guys even have a permit to be here?" Kira asked.

"What we're doing here isn't any of your concern, Yellow Ranger." The clone said. "But seeing as how you're here now and in my way again…Tyrannodrones, attack!"

Not needing to be told twice the drones charged at the Rangers, who drew their weapons along with Conner and engaged them.

Katherine couldn't help but feel a bit of a rush as she squared off against the drones. Though her scuffle with Elsa not too long ago had shown she more than still had it, her facing off against Mesogog's foot soldiers in costume felt like old times in so many ways.

After she took care of the small group of drones that attacked her Kat then saw Kira getting slightly overpowered by some Tyrannodrones. Not wasting a second Kat then joined the fray and between the two they were able to mop up pretty quickly.

Conner, Ethan, and Trent had no trouble mopping up their own waves of drones, so once they were finished there they then faced the White Ranger clone.

"You can either tell us what you're doing here and leave, or you can stay and get your ass handed to you." Ethan said as he raised his Tricera-shield to his chest, the "horn" part extending to full length emphasizing his statement.

"And you think that's something I'm worried about?" Sneered the clone. "By yourselves or as a group, I could still take on the three of you with little trouble."

"You might want to add two more to that number." Kat said as she and Kira joined the guys.

The clone just shrugged.

"Three, four, five, makes no difference to me." Said the clone as he drew his Drago-sword and did his dash-attack on the five Rangers.

"Had enough?" Asked the clone.

"Hardly." Kat said as she slowly got to her feet and charged at the clone with her Icthyo-Lance drawn.

What followed after was a blur of weapons moving and the sound of metal blades clashing, with neither one really letting up. Finally the clone struck at Kat with a diagonal slash, which Kat stopped with a quick parry.

"For someone new to the power, you fight well." The clone remarked.

"Who said I was new?" Kat quipped as she raised the clone's sword arm away and followed with a 360 degree slash, which connected with the clone's chest.

"Impressive. But it's too bad I have to put an end to it though." Said the clone as he took one glance at the other Rangers who joined Kat just before he then did a forward-dash onto Conner and the others, white-colored energy streams flowing over his body and heading to his Drago-sword. Then just as he got closer to the group he then pointed his sword directly at them. Conner didn't really know what the clone was going to do but he quickly raised his staff hoping to block whatever the clone's attack might be.

Once he got within touching distance the clone then extended out his sword arm and touched the staff with the tip of his blade by one inch.

Though it was only by that much, the energy released by the blow felt as if the clone had shot the Rangers with a bazooka. And like any blast from a bazooka, it knocked all five Rangers into the air and back a couple of yards.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan asked as he shook his head a few times to try and get any stars out of his head.

"More like how did he do it?" Trent supplied.

"There's a lot about the White Ranger powers you still don't know about, Trent Mercer." Sneered the clone.

"Just try that again, asshole." Conner said as he used his staff to support himself as he got to his feet.

"As much as I'd like to, I have other, more important things lord Mesogog needs me to do." Said the clone as some of the Tyrannodrones that weren't destroyed joined him. "But don't worry, once we've actually found what we're looking for, I'll be more than happy to take you up on that offer…just before I shred you into dust particles, that is."

No sooner did the clone finish his sentence did he summon an invisiportal and disappeared along with the drones.

"I've heard of one-inch punches, but one-inch stabs?" Ethan remarked. "What's next?"

"Who knows?" Kira asked as she brushed herself off a bit.

"Tommy, have you had any luck looking for that signal?" Kat spoke into her morpher.

"Nope. Nothing yet." Tommy replied. "I've scanned that location several times already and nothing new. Come back to the lab and let's see if we come up with something different."

"Right." Kat said as she waited with her friends for their Raptor cycles/ATV to show up.

--

AN: You know what I hate about college? Exams, and lots of them! I was hoping to already have this done about a month ago, but…you know that can be sometimes. Well, anyway, if this turns out to be my last update of '07, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	3. De signal, dicpher

AN: So how did everybody's New Year's go? Mine went pretty good, lots of soda and chips and chatting with my uncles and aunts about stuff. So since I still have a couple of days before I start classes again I figured I'd get started on this chapter quickly and efficiently. Hopefully it's good.

--

Chapter 3-De signal, decipher

"Master, if you wish to reprimand me for my incompetence as to what happened just now, I'll take it gladly."

Mesogog then looked up from the console he and Elsa were working on and faced the clone as the latter walked into the main lab with a few Tyrannodrones coming up beside him. Half-expecting Mesogog to either yell at him or use his brainwave scrambler on him, the clone (and even Elsa) was surprised to see a semi-grin form on his leader's face.

"Who said you were being incompetent out there?" Mesogog asked.

Now the White Ranger clone was confused. "Lord Mesogog, I don't understand, I thought you instructed me and the Tyrannodrones to-"

"I had instructed you to go and search the area to see _if_ whatever was giving off the signal was there (even though I wasn't expecting you to find it given the fact that it's still untraceable at the moment) and you were able to do that, plus you were able to keep the rangers occupied as well, so as such I don't have a reprimand for you; just the opposite."

"I still feel you should have had sent me to join them. It could have sped things up." Elsa pointed out semi-frustratedly.

"Really?" Mesogog hissed as he looked at his general. "Because from what I could tell, you looked as if though you had something _else_ on your mind when you saw the Pink Ranger with the others, or was me seeing you feeling for your sword just a mirage?"

Elsa then said nothing.

"Because if it wasn't, then as far as I'm concerned, the only thing _you_ would have done is let your own personal issues get in the way of what we need to be doing, and right now, given the fact that there are now six Rangers to contend with, that isn't something I can _afford_ right now." Mesogog finished with a threatening growl. "Now if all goes well and we're able to find _where_ and _what_ is giving off that signal, then I'll let you deal with Dr. Oliver's girlfriend in however you like, but until then, I strongly suggest you keep those issues to yourself, _understand_?"

Elsa nodded, but she was still inwardly fuming. "Understood." _Soon, slut._ She thought to herself. _Soon._

--

"Still nothing?"

"No." Tommy answered Kira as he stared at the screen, which had a satellite view of Reefside with a message box in the center saying, SIGNAL NOT FOUND.

"So we're not anywhere close to finding out what the signal is or where it's coming from than we did earlier?" Trent asked rhetorically.

"Not exactly." Tommy answered. "But I wouldn't say that we may not know _what_ the signal is yet though."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

Tommy then got up from his chair and led his three students to a corner in the Dino Ruins where Ethan and Kat were setting down what looked like pieces of strange looking eggs on a modified flatbed scanner.

"Do you guys remember the Dinozord eggs we found?"

"Yeah, the DimetroZord and the StegoZord." Kira said.

"And the DragoZord too." Trent added.

"Well, we may not know what the signal _is_, but at least we definitely know what it _isn't_. And it's _not_ a dino gem." Tommy said.

"So you're guessing it might be a Dinozord egg?" Conner asked.

"More than likely." Tommy replied. "But once we analyze the energy on these eggs and compare them to the one we're picking up (but can't find) then we'll know for sure."

"It's all set, doc." Ethan said as he and Kat adjusted the last of the eggs and stepped over to where the others were.

"All right." Tommy said as he walked up to a side of the scanner and typed in a command to start the scanning process.

"This should only take a couple of seconds, at most a minute, so, cross your fingers." Tommy said as he pressed the "Enter" key.

The process didn't take very long. In about half a minute the screen on the scanner then said, MATCH FOUND.

"'Match found.'" Tommy, Kat and Tommy's students read.

"So, it _is_ a Dinozord egg then." Kat said.

"Yep." Tommy answered.

"But the question now is, where is it? Ethan asked.

"Good question Ethan. Good question." Tommy said as he looked back at the screen with the satellite picture of Reegside with the message box saying, SEARCHING…


	4. Cry from the endless ocean

Chapter 4-Cry from the endless ocean

_The scenery was beautiful._

_Or, at least to Katherine's eyes, they were._

_With the exception of the few years where she had avoided it like the plague, there was always something Kat had found to be…peaceful about the water._

_Maybe it was the fact that it could flow as steady and as easily as anything, and yet, in a split second, could turn fierce and crash against a rock bank with more force than 50 jackhammers ever could._

_Whatever the reason, Kat didn't pay it much heed as felt herself flying over the water's surface, enjoying the gentle breeze._

So _this_ is how that Lois Lane woman feels when she's flying with her Superman. _Kat thought as she lifted her head to see the clouds and the sky that seemed to stretch to forever._

_After a while of sightseeing, Kat then heard a sound._

_She wasn't sure where it was coming from specifically, only that it seemed to echo across the water, sky, and her whole body._

_She then heard the sound again, and this time Kat seemed to be able to hear it a bit clearer than before._

_Kat didn't know why, but somehow the sound felt…_familiar_ to her somehow. As if…she had heard it before._

But where?

_The sound came again, and this time Kat was somehow able to instinctively "hear" just what the sound meant, even though the sound didn't have any words with it._

I'm here…please…come… 

What in the world…? _Kat thought to herself._

_As she looked around to figure out where the sound was coming from, Katherine felt a pull of sorts toward the ocean. Confused, but still wanting to figure out where the sound was coming from, Kat then closed her eyes and headed toward the water._

_She felt the splash and everything else that one hears when they hit the water, but when she opened her eyes, she was underwater, yet she still felt herself breathing normal air._

Okay, now I'm really confused. _Kat thought._

Please…hurry… 

_Making a decision Kat then began to swim toward what she hoped the sound was coming from, even though she still had no clue _where

You're…heading…the right way… 

"_Hearing" that, Kat then continued to swim in the direction she was before, with the strange voice in her head telling her every now and then if she was going the right way or not._

_After a couple of minutes, Katherine eventually found herself looking down at a trench that looked like it could fit a soccer stadium and still have room for more things; how deep it was Kat couldn't tell, since the ground wasn't visible from where she was at._

_And yet…the voice was somehow telling her that she was on the right track._

Go…into…the trench… 

_Kat hesitated. She wasn't sure what was down there, and part of her couldn't help but wonder if she was just heading into a trap. However, the voice, while it wasn't speaking in words, Katherine could somehow get a feeling inside her that it wasn't._

…Please… 

_Making a decision, Kat then inwardly crossed herself and swam into the trench._

_She hadn't gone too deep when she saw a flash of light coming from far below._

That's got to be it. _She thought, and kept swimming in that direction._

_As she got closer, however, the light then flashed again, but instead of disappearing as usual, it then started to get brighter…and brighter…and brighter._

_Already getting tense at whatever was causing the light, Kat then tried to swim back up, but even though she tried to will her own body to do so, she found herself frozen in that spot, unable to keep her sapphire eyes from looking away._

_The only thing Kat could do was slightly raise her hand towards her face just as the light enveloped her…_

"Ahh!"

Kat then bolted up right off her bed just as she found herself back in her room and in her bed, panting heavily.

She gently wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she tried to get her breath back. Curious as to what time it was she snuck a peak at her clock, which said, 2:16 AM.

Feeling thirsty Kat then rubbed her eyes a bit before heading over to the kitchen and getting some water from the fridge.

_I wonder if Tommy or his students ever get these kinds of dreams._ She thought as she drank.

Wanting to get back to sleep, Kat then left her glass in the sink and trudged off back to her bedroom.

_But what was that dream all about though?_ She thought to herself as she got back under the covers. _And just what did it mean?_

Those burning questions kept running through her mind until finally sleep overtook her. But even though she could not make any sense as to what the dream was about, the one thing that still stood out, even in her subconscious, was the sound that had "spoken" to her, and in the sound of an animal she could've sworn she had once heard many years ago in Australia…


	5. Trench sweep

AN: I really want to apologize to everyone who's been keeping track of this fic and hasn't seen any updates to this since February. I had wanted to get this uploaded a bit earlier, but because of my Web Publishing class, and of course, work, it was slow in coming. However, I finally got this chapter finished. I hope you guys enjoy it and as always, feel free to drop a review!

--

Chapter 5-Trench sweep

When it comes to having dreams, most of the time one can't really make heads or tails of it at all, and usually if nothing else the person just writes the whole thing off as _only_ a dream and not much else, and Katherine was no exception to the rule.

_And yet…why did it feel so real to me somehow?_

Despite her attempts at trying to just shake last night's dream off and not think about it anymore, the feelings she had from it…particularly the voice, just kept coming back to her.

Even during her dance class parts of the dream would linger in a corner of her mind, to the point that _that_ was all Kat could see…

"Miss Hillard?"

No sooner did she hear her student's voice did Kat then snap back to reality, realizing she was not in the ocean, but at the dance school, teaching her class along with Victoria.

"Oh, sorry, Krista." Kat apologized as she blinked her eyes to try and get her dream-induced brain back into gear.

"Are you feeling okay?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, I…I just had trouble sleeping last night."

"Don't we all," Krista mused.

"Anyway, let's, uh-continue."

After class finished up for the day and everyone either headed out or headed to the lockers to change, Kat headed to the lockers to put on some clothes over her leotard.

"So you went off to la-la land for a second during teaching, huh?" Victoria said as she opened her own bag and pulled out some street clothes.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that." Kat replied.

"Well, I suppose if I had a hot teacher for a 'friend', I'd be a little bit day-dreamy myself." Victoria joked which made Kat blush slightly.

"Hey listen, me, Jessica, and some acquaintances of ours are going to the promenade downtown, you wanna come?"

"Thanks, but I kind of already had something I was going to do with Tommy." Kat said reluctantly.

"Oh, that's okay, I understand."

"But I'll take a rain check, though."

"Okay, sure."

Shortly after she finished, Kat then headed out of the locker room and out of the school to the parking lot where her new car, a 2001 Chevy Prizm was waiting. Originally she had wanted to get a jeep of her own like her boyfriend did but since the one the dealership had was in the process of being sold to someone already, she decided to get a car that was good and didn't eat up fuel so fast. And it happened that once she saw the Prizm, she knew she had her car.

Once she put her stuff in, she quickly pulled out of the dance school's parking lot, and hooked up onto the highway in the direction of Hayley's Cyberspace.

--

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Tommy." Katherine said as she hugged her boyfriend just before sitting on the stool next to him at the cyber café's front counter.

"Are you okay? You look like you may have had trouble sleeping." Hayley said as she noticed Kat's eyes looked semi-red.

"You don't know the half of it, Hayley." Kat replied.

"How do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well…have you had any luck in finding where that Dinozord might be?"

"No, nothing so far. Why?"

"Well, let's just say I think I might have _unconsciously_ found a clue."

"'Unconsciously'?" Tommy asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Yeah." Kat said.

--

"…so in the dream you had, you found yourself following some voice (or whatever it was) in the water, and you saw yourself at a trench, and then all of a sudden, everything goes white and bam, you wake up?" Ethan asked Katherine. The group (minus Hayley) had hooked up and were back at the Dino Ruins, and Kat had just finished telling Tommy's students what she saw in her dream.

"Yeah." Kat replied. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I saw."

Tommy semi-sighed in understanding. If there was one perk about being a Power Ranger (even a veteran one), it's that suddenly all that seems weird becomes normal and normal things just become foreign to you.

"But that can't really mean that it was a Dinozord though, right?" Conner asked.

"It could be." Tommy said.

"But from a dream though?" Conner continued.

"Well, what about the time when Dr. O and I went to get the Triassic shield and you said you felt something 'calling' you just as we were trying to get it out of the waterfall?" Trent pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Conner said as he remembered. "Forgot about that."

"So I guess the question now is, if the Zord's 'calling' from a trench, which one is it calling from?" Ethan asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Tommy said as he gestured to his girlfriend and his students to follow him as he walked over the Dino Ruins' mainframe, booted up the system, and punched in some codes that brought up a satellite view of the Pacific Ocean with a part of Southern California and Baja California in the top right corner. Once the image was up he then brought up the prompt box again where he typed in some more code. Once he pressed ENTER a message box appeared in the middle with the words, SEARCHING FOR ALL PACIFIC OCEANIC TRENCHES…

After a few seconds an alert sound went off, and the message box now said something different.

23 SEARCHES FOUND.

"'23'?" Ethan asked.

"Hey, it could've been worse, it could've included all the other trenches in other parts of the world." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but twenty-three in _this_ part alone?" Conner asked as he pointed to the satellite picture of the Pacific.

"And given how deep some of those things are, it's gonna be like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Kira said.

Tommy found it difficult to disagree with his students. Some of the trenches ranged between 26,000+ to 35,000+ feet deep and given that unlike the Atlantic, which had nowhere near the depths that some of these Pacific trenches had, they would have way too much ground to cover just to find a Dinozord. And given that Mesogog was also tracking it down as well (though Tommy wasn't sure if that reptilian freak knew it was a Dinozord as well), time wasn't really a luxury they had.

But then again, they hardly ever did.

As he, Kat, and his students glanced at the screen in thought, Tommy was about to turn to his girlfriend when he saw her communicator. No sooner did he glance at it did an idea come to him.

"Maybe not." He said. "Kat, could I see your communicator?"

"What for?" Kat asked.

"Just trust me on this, I've an idea."

Once Kat took off her communicator and handed it to her boyfriend Tommy then turned to the keyboard and typed in some keys activating a different mode on the screen.

SCANNER MODE ACTIVATED.

"Okay, now…"

As soon as he saw the mode was on he then walked over to the flatbed scanner they had used to figure out the signal the Dinozord was giving out and placed his girlfriend's communicator on it.

SCANNING OF DINO-GEM ENERGY COMPLETE. BEGINNING SEARCH FOR POSSIBLE ENERGY MATCHES IN SELECTED LOCATIONS.

"We may not know where that needle is yet, but if we can single out the haystacks that might have it from the ones that _don't_, we might get closer to finding said needle a lot quicker." Tommy said as he joined Katherine and the others.

It took a while, but eventually the trenches started matching up (namely the ones that didn't have the signal), and about twenty minutes later the results showed up on screen.

SEARCH COMPLETE. ENERGY NOT FOUND IN 22 TRENCHES TOTAL. SIGNAL POSSIBLE IN 1.

"Looks like we got something." Ethan said.

"Which trench though?" Kira asked.

Tommy then moved the mouse over the hyperlink that was the number 1 itself and double-clicked it. Once he did the screen then showed a brief shot of the Pacific Ocean before zooming in on part of the Pacific near Alaska and placing a rectangular selector on the area and displaying the name in the middle of the screen.

"Alooeeetan Trench?" Conner tried.

"Actually, it's 'Aleutian' Trench." Kat corrected.

"So that's the one?" Trent asked.

"Yep." Tommy said with a smile.


	6. Zord Hunting

AN: Have any of you ever had a virus in your computer before? Well, if you haven't, you can step into my shoes for a bit, for I had not just one, but a couple get into my PC and as a result pretty much screwed up everything in the system for quite some time now. Fortunately I kept all my important stuff in my jump drives so I wasn't worried too much. However, I was unable to type anything on my PC for a while until me and my folks finally got a new PC (And one that's not ancient at that) so I was finally able to write again. Hopefully no virus gets in this one this time around.

_--_

Chapter 6-Zord Hunting

_So much for hoping this broad and her cronies wouldn't try to bust up our plan. _Trent thought to himself as he and his teacher took up a fighting stance_._

"You know, if I actually had a quarter for every time we could predict what you Rangers would do next, I'd be, as you humans would say, 'gut-stinking filthy rich'." Elsa smirked as she, the White Ranger clone and the Tyrannodrones slowly approached the two Rangers.

"Yeah well, too bad that hasn't helped you as of late_._" Trent shot back.

"Well…we'll see about that." Elsa said.

_--_

_(_1 day ago…)

"The Aleutian Trench?" Hayley asked incredulously once she closed up the cyber café and met up with Tommy and the others at the Dino Ruins. "It's in the Aleutian Trench?"

"Yep." Tommy replied.

"But that's more than 25,000 feet deep, how the hell are you going to be able to cover that much ground?"

"That's where the zords come in." Tommy said.

"But Tommy, their CPUs function from the DNA of the Dinosaur they were modeled from though." Hayley said. "And that might be a bit of a problem."

"How so?" Conner asked.

"Put simply, aside from Tommy's Brachio Zord (whose real counterpart actually could step in water so therefore the Zord itself could actually function properly), the rest probably won't be as efficient as they normally would be if they were above water, on regular ground." Hayley clarified.

"Oh yeah." Tommy realized, remembering all too well the time when he and his old friends had to use the original Megazord in the ocean to find a pearl belonging to a creature named Oysterizer. Needless to say, because the Zord wasn't meant to work in water, there were some complications that arose and it took his old Dragonzord, (which was water-based) to step in and help them until they got out of the water to deal with the monster.

"So what do we do then?" Kat asked.

"What if we take them all underwater in Megazord mode?" Kira asked. "Would that help at all, or…"

"Function-wise, yeah; movement though…not by much." Hayley replied. "It'd still be like moving underwater with astronaut suits on. Only in this case it'd be in a giant robot."

"Well, at least it won't be like we're frozen or anything." Ethan pointed out.

"So I guess the question now is, how are we going to find the Dinozord egg when we get down there?" Kira asked.

"What about the Megazord's Seismic Receiver?" Trent suggested. "Couldn't that help?"

"It would, but we would have to know where the egg is specifically." Hayley said. "We can't just use it on a spot where we _think_ the egg might be, 'cause then all we'd be doing is just another 8.9 on the Richter scale."

"In other words, a Megazord-style earthquake." Ethan translated.

"What if we were to use the energy from my dino-gem with the receiver to track the egg down?" Kat proposed. "I think that way might help us find it a lot faster, and we wouldn't have to worry about accidentally creating an earthquake if we could help it."

It only took a second for Kat's suggestion to get right into everyone's brains before a smile then spread around all their faces.

_Y' know, I think this is probably the first time I've got the proverbial egg on my face, and I'm not irate about it._ Hayley thought with an acknowledging grin.

--

For the rest of the afternoon and somewhat into the night the group worked on trying to link up the Thundersaurus Megazord's seismic receiver with the energy readings on Kat's dino gem. It was only the seven of them at first, but as the night drew near Tommy's students had to reluctantly leave to catch up on sleep and not worry their folks so then it was Hayley, Kat and Tommy. Unfortunately, while they were able to get the Megazord's own tracking system linked up with Kat's dino gem energies, they weren't able to do the same thing on the Seismic Receiver (Or at least, not to the extent that they wanted). Fortunately Hayley was able to find a way to modify the receiver that, while it wouldn't help track the dinozord egg down, it would hopefully make retrieving it a lot easier once they actually found it. The entire process surprisingly didn't take as long as they thought, which was quite a relief.

"I don't know whether to be relieved by the fact that it was a lot easier than I thought, or just be a little bit freaked out." Hayley remarked as she slumped back onto the chair.

"Hey, what matters is we got it done." Kat said.

"You can say that again." Tommy said as he smiled at both of them.

--

The next day, right after school let out, Tommy, along with his students headed to his house to get the zords ready. Kat, because of her classes wouldn't be able to join them until after 4:30, but it did give Tommy and the others some time to work with until she did, hoping that everything would be good and ready when she showed up. Hayley, due to the fact that she had a cyber café to run, couldn't be there either, but she did wish them all luck.

"So how's it going so far?" Kat asked once she got there.

"So far, so good, all that's left now is to do one more thing on the zords and we'll be all set." Tommy replied.

"What's left?" Kat asked.

"First, I'm going to put in a little program for the zord's mobility when they're in Megazord form. It's not going to give them full movement as if they were on regular ground, but it should help slightly."

"That's good." Kat remarked.

Tommy answered with a smile as he finished typing in his code and hit ENTER. After a couple of minutes a dialogue box appeared saying, PROGRAM UPLOAD COMPLETE.

"Okay, done." Tommy said to his students the as soon as he saw the dialogue box.

"All right, let's get to it." Conner said as he rubbed his hands together and walked over to the center with Ethan, Kira, and Kat in tow. Tommy was staying behind to keep an eye on the tracking system and guide everyone on his end, and Trent, given the fact that the clone still had control over the Dragozord, also was staying to help his teacher out as well as being ready just in case Mesogog tried to do an attack on Reefside while they were looking for the Dinozord.

"Ready?" Conner asked as his morpher appeared.

"Ready." Replied his friends and Kat.

"Dino-Thunder, power up!"

As soon as Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Kat were morphed they headed into the Brachiozord, which surprisingly had their three zords already in their Megazord form and ready to go. Once they were inside the Brachiozord and got in their Megazord, the carrier zord then stepped into what Hayley called the "Powerportal". Ever since Tommy and Hayley had discovered invisiportals while they were prepping the Ranger energies, Hayley had been trying to find a way to duplicate them for Ranger uses, since teleportation was not going to be an option for them. Though she wasn't completely able to replicate the invisiportal technology, Hayley found she was able to use what she had invented with the technology in the vehicles/zords and interlink them together to where her own version of the invisiportal would work to where if the Rangers needed their zords or vehicles, they would be transported there via Hayley's homemade invisiportal network. The only downside to it was that because of the fact that Hayley had limited resources on hand, the zords/vehicles could only be brought to them instantly if they were within Reefside's limits.

No sooner did the Brachiozord step into the Powerportal did it instantly appear in the Pacific Ocean near California.

_So this is how it's like now in these things._ Kat thought as she tried to keep her balance and not fall. Fortunately, much like her boyfriend's students, whose feet were somehow fixed on the floor, (but not to a point where they couldn't move) Kat's feet were the same.

"Okay Dr. O. We're in the ocean." Conner said.

"Good." Tommy replied. _Thank God we were able to get the transport system's boundaries enhanced a little more than just only Reefside's city limits._ He thought with a relief before he entered in some code on the mainframe's console, calling up a dialogue box that said, VERIFICATION COMPLETE. PROGRAM READY.

"Okay, everything's set, so all you have to do now is activate it on the interface console. Just concentrate and the system will do the rest." Tommy said.

Conner and the others (including Kat, who while she didn't have her own interface console, used Kira's since she was closer to hers) then placed their gloved hands on their respective interface consoles, activating the program they had helped Tommy and Hayley with and bringing up a readout on their HUD that looked like an arrow and some numbers next to it. In addition, Kat's morpher lit up brightly for a moment, catching the attention of the foursome before flickering out.

"Doc, we got two things that just popped up on our HUD now…" Ethan reported.

"Good. One of them should be the compass, and the other should be the distance between you and where the Dinozord egg is." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, we got them both." Kat said.

"Okay, then you guys are good to go." Tommy said.

"How long is this going to take though?" Conner asked.

"Well, give or take…hopefully I'd say between 30 minutes to an hour." Tommy answered.

"That long?" Kira asked.

"Well, given how 'fast' the Brachiozord moves…yeah." Tommy said.

"Wait, I thought Hayley said this thing could move pretty good in water." Conner pointed out.

"She meant more in the sense that it would function all right." Tommy clarified. "The Brachiozord could move into water and be okay, but the water pressure would make it move even slower than it would on land."

"Then what the hell was the freakin' point in using it to get us to the trench?" Ethan asked incredously.

"Because thanks to a feature I put in shortly after I got both my gem and the zord, you should be able to get there within the time I just mentioned." Tommy said as he typed in some code and pressed ENTER. No sooner did he do that the Rangers then feel a rumbling around them. What they couldn't see was that the Brachiozord had lifted itself off the ocean floor as if doing a leap of sorts, but then its feet then turned as if the carrier zord was trying to stand on its tiptoes in mid-water. The bottom part then retracted and opened, revealing a propeller, which then extended out of each foot and started to rotate.

"Tommy, what happened?" Kat asked.

"I activated a propeller system in the Brachiozord so it can get you guys there faster." Tommy answered.

"Oh, good, 'cause for a second there I thought Conner's stomach had come to life all on its own." Ethan joked, which got a laugh out of everyone within earshot.

"Anyway, it should speed things up for you guys." Tommy continued.

"Thanks Dr. O." Conner said.

"Be careful out there guys." Trent said.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Kira replied.

"Y' know Dr. O, given the fact that the Brachiozord's got propellers, I wonder: did you by chance install a PS2 somewhere in here?"

Tommy and Trent chuckled, while Conner gave his friend a questioning look.

"What? It's going to be a while before we actually get to the trench itself. We kind of need something to pass the time." Ethan explained.

"Sadly Ethan, no, I did not; but if next time we have to do something like this, I'll think about it putting it in." Tommy said.

"You and your games Ethan." Conner said in semi-exasperation.

"Oh, come on, and you didn't like FIFA 2005?" Ethan challenged.

Conner contemplated a comeback comment, but he couldn't come up with one.

"Okay, a little." He said, trying not to make it sound like Ethan had gotten him good, especially since given the fact that he actually enjoyed playing the game…a lot.

--

"Lord Mesogog!"

Mesogog then looked up from the experiment that he was working on to face his general as she stepped in to the lab.

"This had better be good, Elsa." He said, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Elsa said with a smirk as she walked up to a console and started punching some keys. Eventually a satellite picture of the West Coast appeared on one of the monitors, with a blip near Oregon moving northward. "I was having our tracker do another check for that energy source we were looking for, and while it was, it picked up this."

As she finished her sentence she then typed some more before the satellite picture then zoomed in and turned into actual footage of the ocean, but more specifically, the blip on the map then turned into the Brachiozord itself, moving briskly, but surely through the water on its propeller feet.

"Not only that, but the tracker picked up (for a brief second anyway) an energy spike coming from inside the Zord, one that matches exactly what we're looking for."

"What is the match specifically?" Mesogog asked with a raised eye.

"The Pink Ranger's." Elsa replied with a slight hint of irritation.

As soon as she said that did the wheels start to turn in Mesogog's head. Elsa knew right then she didn't need to tell him anything else, for what she just told him confirmed his suspicions (and her own) about what they were tracking down, and it was in fact a Dinozord egg.

"It seems Dr. Oliver's a bit cleverer than I gave him credit for." Mesogog thought out loud. "A pity it won't do him any good this time around."

"So what's the plan?" Elsa asked.

"Ready a team of Tyrannodrones."

"But master, we still haven't been able to adapt them for water use." Elsa protested. "And the previous times we tried to gave us no results aside from shorted-out drones."

"Why am I not surprised that even now you still can't seem to see what I'm planning?" Mesogog asked rhetorically as he glared at his general. "Who said we're going to use them underwater?"

Elsa then looked at her boss with a confused look on her face.

"If Dr. Oliver is so, _gung-ho_ (as the humans would say) about getting that Dinozord egg before we do, then who are we to not oblige him? I just hope that he is willing to do so while certain drones of mine wreak havoc somewhere else."

"But master, we don't know where they're specifically headed." Elsa pointed out.

"Not yet anyway." Mesogog said as he glanced at the screen once more. "Have the tracker keep an eye on those Rangers, but make sure you have a team of Tyrannodrones ready to go. Once they get to the location where the Dinozord egg is, go to Reefside and start wreaking havoc there. It'll get the Rangers' attention and split their priorities down the middle."

"But master, it'll only split their responsibilities to an extent."

Mesogog grinned. "True, but even if they're able to split up, it'll keep the Ranger's attention occupied long enough for us to snatch that Dinozord egg out of their hands once they find it. I trust you were able to install the tractor beam on the satellite, right?"

Elsa looked at her boss for a brief second before a glimpse of recognition crossed her face as she realized what Mesogog was planning.

"Yes, lord Mesogog."

"Good. Now if all goes according to plan and we get the zord, I'll personally let you have the pleasure of using it to smash pound those Rangers into the ground, particularly the Pink one. That is, if that's all right with you."

Elsa had already been semi –grinning already, but once she heard her boss mention Kat, a deadly, psychopathic smile crossed her face.

"It's perfectly fine with me, master."

"I thought so." Mesogog said with a knowing air. "Now get going, and make sure there aren't any mistakes this time, Elsa. I want that Dinozord."

"Understood." Elsa said as she headed to the Tyrannodrone's chamber. _Enjoy your moments of life, Pink bitch,_ Elsa thought wickedly. _While you still can, because this time, _you're_ the one who's going to get schooled. And don't count on your pesky boyfriend to save you this time around…_

--

The trip to the trench was no less than 10 minutes in when a pointless conversation between the four Rangers (which included Tommy and Trent as well) started up. Normally this wasn't something they would do (given that most missions would just take a little while and that would be it), but given that this was going to take a while all six Rangers knew they had to do something to keep things from getting too boring. Mostly it was the four teens that kept the conversation going rather than Tommy and Kat. And while the two would chime in at various points, they usually tended to just listen in instead. And that was something that Tommy loved about being with Katherine (and vice-versa); and it was that even if you and your girlfriend were with each other and didn't have anything to say, that was all right, because just enjoying that special person's company alone was worth more than a thousand conversations anyway.

"Doc, I think we're getting close now." Ethan said 16 minutes later as he saw the words, APPROACHING TRENCH appear on the Megazord's HUD.

Once he heard his student Tommy then took a look at the map and noticed the blip that was the Brachiozord approaching the outer parts of the Aleutian Trench.

"Actually, you're not getting close, you _are_ close." He answered.

"So do we take the Brachiozord with us then, or…?" Conner wondered.

"No need." Tommy said as he typed in a command, deactivating the propeller mode on the Brachiozord and causing it to land on the ocean floor with a loud thud. "It's taken you guys right where you needed to go; all that's left now is to just head down there and get the egg." He finished as he called up his own morpher and placed his right hand on it, concentrating as he did so. Immediately the Brachiozord's eyes lit up and the top part of its back opened up, revealing the Thundersaurus Megazord, which then leaped off the Brachiozord and landed on the ground next to it.

--

_All too easy._ Mesogog thought as he saw the blip representing the Brachiozord stop about a couple of yards from the trench, only to be joined by another blip that he knew had to be the Ranger's Megazord.

He was about to prompt Elsa when the cyborg and the White Ranger clone walked in.

"My lord, the Rangers have-" Elsa began.

"-stopped at the trench's edge, I know." Mesogog finished. "Are the Tyrannodrones ready?"

"Prepped and ready to go." The clone answered.

"Then in that case, you know what to do." Mesogog said.

"Completely." Elsa replied as an invisiportal opened up and the cyborg and the clone disappeared through it.

--

"So that's the trench…" Conner thought out loud.

"Does any of that look like what you saw in your dream?" Kira asked Kat.

"Some of it." Kat replied as she looked at the trench, remembering certain parts, but not everything.

"Then I'd say we're definitely at the right spot." Ethan said.

"All right mateys, hold on tight." Conner said in a mock pirate tone. "We got ourselves a trench to plunder."

"Aye-aye, captain." Kira said sarcastically.

--

DEET-DEET-DEET! DEET-DEET-DEET!

_Oh, no._ Tommy thought as he clicked on the alert symbol on the top right corner of the screen, which then brought up an image of Elsa, the White Ranger clone, and a squad of Tyrannodrones doing what they seemed to do best: wreak havoc all over the place.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Trent said.

"Tell me about it." Tommy said.

"Dr. O, what's going on?" Conner asked, having heard the alarm.

"Nothing unusual, aside from Elsa and co. showing up." Tommy replied.

"Do you want us to give you guys a hand?" Kat asked.

"No, you guys go on ahead and look for the egg, Trent and I will try to hold them off here." Hopefully it won't take long.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

_To be honest, no, but I don't think we've got much of a choice now. Besides, if we know where the egg is, there's a good chance Mesogog will too (if he hasn't already), and if we blow this chance to get that egg, and Mesogog gets it, we're not going to get another shot at getting that zord from him if he does._ "Yes." Tommy answered with a sigh.

Katherine didn't buy what her boyfriend was saying for even a second, and wanted to tell him so, but she also knew that she was the Ranger's compass of sorts for finding the egg, for even though the system they came up with had a lock on where the egg was, it was only in the sense that it had a general idea of where it was, not so much a specific spot, and Kat was hoping that what she saw in her dream could help her friends out. Deep down, she really didn't have any idea how, but hey, if Conner was able to unlock his Triassic Ranger powers from a telepathic link he had somehow gotten from the Shield of Triumph when Tommy and Trent first found it…what did she have to lose by relying on her dreams alone?

"All right." She said with a tone of reluctance. "But if things get hairy out there, could you promise you'll call me-us if they do?"

"Don't worry. I will." Tommy promised, not missing that subtle remark where Kat mentioned herself.

"Be careful guys." Kira said.

"Always are." Trent said as he and his teacher stepped away from the mainframe and walked over to the center of the lab.

"Just try to save some for us though." Ethan said into his morpher.

"We'll see what we can do." Tommy called back as he and Trent activated their morphers.

"Dino-Thunder, power up!"

"White Ranger, dino power!"

No sooner did Tommy and Trent morph did they mount their ATVs and headed straight for Reefside's beach front where Elsa and co. were doing what they did best: create chaos.

Once they got close enough, the two Rangers aimed their lasers at the drones, hitting them point-blank and knocking them down good.

"Hi Rangers!" Elsa said with a nonchalant tone in her voice.

--

(Present…)

"Oh, wait, did I pull you away from your little treasure hunt in the Pacific?" Elsa asked mockingly.

"The only treasure that'll really matter is when you guys actually give up for good." Tommy said.

"Too bad for you two it won't be anytime soon." Elsa said as she and the Ranger clone drew their weapons and charged at the two Rangers along with their drones. Since there was a little bit more than other times, Tommy and Trent had their hands full for a while, but eventually they took them down.

"You know, I was actually hoping to run into your girlfriend instead." Elsa snarled as she and Tommy squared off. "But…I suppose you'll have to do for the moment."

--

No sooner did Tommy and Trent morph out to Reefside did Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Katherine have the Thundersaurus Megazord literally jump into the trench. There was already some anticipation bristling among them, particularly Kat, in finding a new Dinozord egg (especially since one more would only turn the tables on Mesogog even more), but given that they had heard the alarm, along with knowing Tommy and Trent were going to try and hold off Mesogog's cronies on their own, hoping to buy them more time to find the Dinozord egg, there was now more of a sense of urgency than anticipation among the foursome.

"So just how deep do we need to go?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Conner replied. "Kat, in your dream, do you remember specifically where it was, or…?"

"Not really." Kat replied. "From what I remember, I was in the trench, and at some point, I saw a light coming from somewhere deep below…and that was it. Believe me, I wish I had more, but…it's all I remember."

Conner sighed as he and everyone else looked out through the Megazord's HUD which showed the compass flashing and the distance mileage to the trench at zero. Though they were pretty much at the spot they needed to be, there weren't any more specificities besides that.

Guess there's not really much else left to do, except hope we find it right on the ground (that is, if there's a ground down there) when we land. Conner thought.

Suddenly Kat felt a throbbing pain in her head, which made her wince in pain as she tried to keep her balance.

"Kat, are you okay?" Kira asked as she tried to support her friend.

You've come…please…find me…

"Yeah." Kat replied once the pain subsided.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"I think…it's calling me."

"Who is?" Conner asked.

"The Icthyozord."

"The dinozord itself?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Kat answered.

"Well do you think maybe you can ask it where it is so we could find it a lot easier?" Conner asked.

"Okay, I think you might have to explain that one." Kat said, confused.

"Back when we were trying to tame our own Dinozords, Dr. O told us to use our heads (literally) along with our morphers to talk to them and calm them down. And it worked." Ethan explained, remembering what their teacher said to them. "So if that dolphin zord is trying to talk to you in your head, maybe you can talk back to it the same way."

_Sounds simple enough._ Kat thought. "All right, here goes nothing." She said as she placed her right hand around her morpher, closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could.

_Can you hear me?_

_…yes…_

_Can you guide me and my friends to where you are?_

_…follow your instincts as you go…you'll know where I am…_

_What do you mean?_

_…just trust…_

Still confused, Kat tried to reach out to the Icthyozord further, but there was nothing.

_Well…if that's the only way…_

"Anything?" Kira asked once she and the others saw Kat lower both her hands.

"Just to…'follow my instincts as I go'." Kat replied.

_Great, an Obi-Wan Kenobi version of a Dinozord._ Ethan thought.

"So is there anything on the instinct radar?" Conner asked, a little frustrated at knowing that not only did they _not_ know where in this freakin' trench the Dinozord egg was, but that the Dinozord itself was being cryptic with them.

Kat exhaled deeply as she tried to clear her head of everything. Then suddenly an impulse just went through her body. It wasn't in the form of an image, but just a sudden sense of where to go.

"Can this Megazord swim?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, but I guess there's only one way to find out." Conner said as he, Ethan and Kira placed their hands on their interface consoles (Kat did as well on Kira's), causing the Megazord to move both its feet in a kicking action and raise both its arms up and down in a breaststroke action. The sudden movement then slowed its descent down the trench and ultimately stopped it altogether.

"Looks like it can." Conner remarked. "All right Kat, where to?"

"If I'm right…southwest from where we are."

"All right, let's do it."

The Megazord then started to swim southwest of where it was, eventually heading for the walls of the trench.

"Do we keep going in this direction?" Ethan asked.

"Almost." Kat said.

"Like how 'almost'?" Conner asked, noticing the wall coming up.

"Like right…about…now." Kat replied.

The Megazord then stopped swimming and stayed in a floating position.

"Okay, now we descend." Kat said.

"For how long?" Kira asked.

"Until we get to the spot where it is." Kat said.

The Megazord then descended for a while until it reached a part of the trench wall where the rock had formed a bit of a makeshift platform. Of course, it wasn't what one would call a platform, but from the way it was protruding from the wall, it may as well have the closest thing to one.

"There!" Kat said.

"You sure?" Conner asked.

"Yes."

The Rangers then guided the Megazord to the platform facing the wall.

"_This_ is the spot?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kat answered. "I can feel it."

"Okay, then let's blast this wall, get the egg, and get out of here." Conner said.

"Whoa, hold on Conner." Ethan interjected. "We can't use the S.M. this close up. Otherwise we may as well be asking ourselves to get knocked across the trench, right smack into the other trench wall. That's gonna hurt a lot, and there'll be a very big mess to clean up later."

"Okay, well if _you_ have any better ideas, now's the time." Conner shot back, venting some of his frustration out.

"Okay, could you two cut it out already?" Kira asked exasperatingly. _Jeez._

"Look, I know we all want to get the egg out of there quickly so we can help Tommy and Trent, but Ethan's right, we can't do this while we're up close." Kat said. "We have to do it at a distance."

Conner sighed heavily but he knew there was no use arguing back; they were right, after all.

"All right, but let's just try and do this fast." He said as he guided the Megazord off the makeshift platform and up until it was about a 30 yards away from the wall.

Suddenly the drill end of the Megazord's left arm and the Tricera fist on its right detached, revealing two nimble yet very strong hands. The Tricera head attached onto the left hand while the drill was positioned on the Megazord's right shoulder with the right hand supporting it.

"Locking on…now." Conner remarked as the targeting reticule appeared in the middle of the HUD. After a few seconds the reticule turned red, with the words TARGET LOCKED just below it.

"All right, we're hot. Let's do it." Conner said as he and the other Rangers gave the command.

The Thundersaurus Megazord then hurled the Seismic Receiver right at the trench wall it was targeting. Normally when it was used it would automatically rupture the creature's insides and destroy it, but Hayley had modified it to where instead of destroying what it was targeting, it would rupture and destroy everything around the target, which was what Tommy and everyone else was shooting for.

Once it hit, small fissures then began to spread around the wall very quickly.

"Is that it?" Conner asked once the fissures stopped.

BAM!

The entire area that had cracks formed by the Seismic Receiver blew apart. At first it was into debris, then into nothing but bare molecules.

"Does that answer your question?" Kira asked.

"Guys, look over there." Ethan said as he pointed into the gaping hole. Not too far inside, glowing with a faint pink light, was the Dinozord egg itself.

"Jackpot." Ethan said.

"All right, let's get it and get out of here." Conner said as he guided the Megazord in as far as it could. Since the hole wasn't big enough for the Megazord to fit through, The Rangers had it extend its arm, which fortunately, was long enough to reach into the gap and get the egg.

"We got it." Kat said as she saw the Megazord hold the egg in its right hand.

"Finally." Conner said with a sigh of relief.

"Tommy, we got the egg." Kat said into her morpher.

"That's great. Now get over here as quick as you can, because it's getting a little bit hairy over here."

Why am I not surprised? Kat thought. "We'll be there as quick as we can."

"So captain McKnight, what are your orders now?" Ethan asked in a mock tone.

In spite of himself, Conner couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his friend's one-liner.

"Hold on tight guys, we're going up!"

--

Mesogog smiled an evil smile as he looked at the monitor, which had a satellite view of the Aleutian Trench with a blip ascending from it, which he knew could only be the Rangers.

_They have it._ He thought to himself as he readied the tractor beam on his satellite which he had orbiting Earth.

"Elsa, are you still at Reefside's beach?"

"Yes master." Elsa replied through her communicator.

"Good." Mesogog said. "Be ready, I have a little present I'm about to send you." He said as he waited for Megazord to reach the right depth for him to activate the beam.

--

The Thundersaurus Megazord was at about 510 feet deep in the trench when all of a sudden the egg then floated up and away from its hand, which had a strong grip on it.

"Hey, what the-?" Conner began.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"The egg's floating up faster than we are." Kira said. "But how the hell's it doing that? I thought we had a grip on that thing."

Ethan also wondered this too and for a brief moment thought maybe it was the Megazord's own mass that caused it to slip out of its grip. But then as he noticed the egg then rise up a faster than they were, he then knew what, or who was causing it.

"Mesogog." He said.

No sooner did his friends hear him say Mesogog's name did they all then focus their attention on their interface consoles, hoping to increase speed and catch up to the egg. Unfortunately the egg was getting too fast and it ultimately just sped away from them in a blur.

_No!_ Kat thought.

--

It was all Mesogog could do not to just laugh out loud at what he had just done. Normally he would've just had the tractor beam take the egg and transport it to Elsa right then and there, but he figured he'd toy with them a little bit. After all, what was the point in having a plan come together if you couldn't at least have a little fun at your enemies' expense?

Once the egg was out of the ocean, he then programmed his tractor beam to redirect the egg right to where Elsa was.

--

"Wind Strike!"

Having been forced to parry a couple of Elsa's blows, Tommy then unleashed a wind storm at Elsa, hoping to knock her back a bit, but she dodged without any effort.

"Losing your touch, Tommy?" Elsa teased as she landed, the White Ranger clone rejoining her.

"Hardly." Tommy shot back as Trent joined him.

"Well, as much as I'd like to go a couple more rounds with you, I think it's time to take this fight to the next level." Elsa said as she looked up to her right and saw a flash of pink head towards her.

Tommy and Trent turned to where the cyborg was looking and saw it too, but the two didn't know what it was until it landed right in the palm of her hands.

"No…no way…" Tommy said.

"Dr. O, is that…?"

"Yes Trent, it's the Dinozord egg that you six were trying to track down and find before we could. However, Mesogog more than anticipated the six of you doing that and decided to let you go ahead and find it and not make a move until then. Once you did, it was as easy as taking candy from a baby, or should I say, six babies."

"But enough babbling from me, because now the party can really begin." She said wickedly as she took a device and planted it right on the egg, causing it to glow more and crackle with dark energy.

"Come on out my little Dinozord. Mommy's got some nice Ranger toys for you to play with." She cackled as the egg started to crack.

Suddenly it broke open, revealing the tiny Icthyozord.

Elsa then thrust her hands forward towards the ocean, causing the Icthyozord to leap off her hands in a blur of energy and disappear into the ocean. Suddenly the ocean began to rumble and then with a mighty eruption, the Icthyozord emerged from the water in its full size. It looked very much like the dolphin-like dinosaur it was named after, and had the color signature that Kat had, and for a dinozord of its size it looked incredible and graceful, but as Tommy and Trent saw in its red-tinted eyes, it was anything but under its own control.

_We're in big trouble now._ Tommy thought.


End file.
